


Painted Gold

by BetaFerret



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaFerret/pseuds/BetaFerret
Summary: She is Ishtar, Sekmhet, Aphrodite-Areia, and he knows to worship.





	Painted Gold

_She reclines on a bed of flowers and silk, petals tickling her skin and the perfumes soft and delicious; azaleas and orchids, carnations and roses. She twirls lime blossoms between her fingers, and caresses her breasts with them, her thighs._

_She sighs luxuriously, stretching out to reach for a goblet that a gold-painted man holds out with steady hands. Fragrant wine splashes over her fingers, and decadently she laps it up while her attendant breaths a little harder._

_She is **Ishtar** , **Sekmhet** , **Aphrodite-Areia** , and he knows to worship. **Yearns** to. If it weren’t for the mask, painted gold as the rest of him, he would likely have offered his own mouth to her._

_She crooks her finger, beckoning him to her, and his sapphire-blue eyes widen eagerly. It shows elsewhere too, and she licks her lips and sips her wine not-so-daintily at the sight. Liquid spills over, trails down her jaw and her neck, her collarbones and shoulder--_

_He lays in her bed like an **offering** as she rides him, his hands on her breast and her hip; he is not passive, meeting each movement of her hips with his own and his palms leave gold-dust on her skin like star shine. His cock fills her completely, hot and thick and perfect, and she arches with abandon as he runs his hands up her ribs and spine._

_He won’t let her fall._

_She trusts his strength, and spreads her arms out with a sigh._

_He wraps his arms around her, lifts her gently to lay her down and thrust into her with **vigour**. His hair is stiff with the same gold paint but one of her hands finds its way into it before long, gripping tightly like reigns and he **moans** , arching his neck and rubbing his masked face against hers._

_She will not beg, and he would never make her. He anticipates her pleasure instead, pulling her leg up to spread her wide, plunge deeper into her; she **gasps** in shocked pleasure, biting her lip and grabbing at the silk sheets behind her head. It’s wonderful, and under his hands she feels lost in pleasure that, infuriatingly, will not **peak**. _

_She swats the mask from his face, without any regard for his pale, shocked expression, and bites his lip. She will not **beg** , but she will **demand** her satisfaction from him and he moans again, panting for her, and withdraws only long enough to help her get on her knees. He steadies her with one hand on her hip, the other on her lower back; she feels the blunt head press against her lower lips and pushes back toward it at the same time he thrusts forward and she shrieks exultant with the ecstasy of it, calling out--_

“ _Aeleus!!_ ”

Aqua sits up in bed sharply, breathing hard and clutching sweat-damp sheets to her chest. She feels _hot_ and _frozen_ all at once, consumed by burning want that radiates from her core and leaves her shifting restlessly without relief.

There’s no time for shame as she falls back against her pillows, sliding a hand under the blankets to rub at her clit; there’s desperation in the movements, and how she squeezes her eyes shut to try and stay focused on the dream. The hard body sliding _against_ and _inside_ her, the _reverence_ in every touch. Two fingers are hardly a substitute, but her thighs clench together anyway and she arches off the mattress with another cry.

The orgasm seems to last forever, kept going by the jerking movements of her own hand and how her heart beats out of control, but it’s barely enough. It sates her physically, certainly; leaves her breathless and stiff, and yet bonelessly relaxed and luxuriating in the full-body _buzzing_ that came when she did.

But she wants _more_. 

Everything that dream promised her, and she won’t be satisfied with anything else.

She knows how Aeleus looks at her, and she hums softly as she stretches out, smiling to herself in the afterglow. She doesn’t doubt for a moment that he’d _worship_ her that way if she asked.

Or better yet, if she _demanded_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter now!  
> @betaferret


End file.
